The present invention relates to methods for extending and/or thickening hair, in particular human hair, and to kits including compositions and components for carrying out the inventive methods.
Various methods for supplementing a person""s natural hair in order to address problems of thinning, to provide additional length or color(s) or to otherwise change the person""s appearance in a desirable manner are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,145, to Spann, discloses a process for attaching supplemental hair to human natural hair in which a bundle of supplemental hair is first coated with a liquid latex adhesive, which is allowed to dry, then with a liquid cyanoacrylate adhesive, which is also allowed to dry. The coated end is then aligned with strands of human natural hair to form a junction, and the junction is coated with an acrylic thermosetting adhesive, which finally is allowed to harden. This process, however, requires the use of a plurality of different adhesives, resulting in increased complexity and expense.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,387, to Megna, describes a method in which supplemental hair is aligned with the natural hair of the person and adhered to the natural hair using a colored thermoplastic glue. The warm adhered natural and supplemental hair are then intertwined together to permit binding of the supplemental hair to the natural hair prior to styling of the combined hair. This method, however, requires the use of a hot glue, which can cause discomfort to the person to whom the supplemental hair is provided as well as to the stylist, and also requires extensive manual manipulation of the natural and supplemental hair, thus prolonging the time required for completion of the supplementation process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,819, to Hicks, teaches a method for providing supplemental hair to a person which requires stitching and braiding to secure a weft to the person""s hair. This method is complicated and time consuming, and requires considerable dexterity on the part of the stylist.
A need exists for a simple, easy method of providing a person with supplemental hair. A continuing need exists for a method of hair supplementation that does not require the use of multiple adhesives or hot adhesives, and that can be performed quickly.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of attaching supplemental hair to human natural hair that includes the steps of applying to a portion of human natural hair a bonding composition that includes a non-toxic non-thermoplastic (i.e., not xe2x80x9chot meltxe2x80x9d type) resin that is soluble in an organic solvent, colorant, and bonding a weft of supplemental hair to the portion of human natural hair.
According to a preferred embodiment, the bonding composition includes about 0.25 wt % to 4.0 wt %, more preferably about 1.0 wt % to about 3.0 wt % of the colorant, and about, 99.75 wt % to about 96.0 wt %, more preferably about 99.0 wt % to about 97.0 wt % of the resin.
In a more specific embodiment, the resin is a polyvinyl alcohol, a polyvinylpyrrolidone, an n-C1-6 ester of a polyvinyl alcohol, or an n-C1-6 ether of a polyvinyl alcohol.
A more specific embodiment of the inventive method further includes the step of bonding a second portion of natural human hair to the weft, so that the weft is sandwiched between the portions of natural human hair. This preferred embodiment affords a more natural appearance and provides better concealment of the location of attachment of the weft.
Preferably, the portion of natural human hair to which the weft is to be attached is cleaned prior to application of the bonding composition.
Once the weft has been attached to the portion of human hair and has remained in position for a period of time, typically several weeks, it is beneficial to remove the weft so that it can be reattached if desired. Thus, according to another more specific embodiment, the inventive method further includes the steps of applying a bond remover composition including a solvent to the portion of natural human hair and the portion of the weft attached thereto, and removing the weft from the portion of natural human hair.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of attaching supplemental hair to human natural hair that includes the steps of: cleaning a first portion of natural human hair; applying to the first portion of human natural hair a bonding composition including a non-toxic non-thermoplastic resin that is soluble in an organic solvent, and a colorant; bonding a weft of supplemental hair to the first portion of human natural hair; applying the bonding composition to the weft; and bonding a second portion of natural human hair to the weft, so that the weft is sandwiched between the first and second portions of natural human hair.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a kit for attaching supplemental hair to human natural hair. The kit includes, in separate containers, a bonding composition including a non-toxic non-thermoplastic resin that is soluble in an organic solvent, and a colorant, and a bond remover composition including a solvent for the bonding composition.
According to a more specific embodiment, the bond remover composition further includes a conditioning agent. Another more specific embodiment of the kit provides a bond remover composition that includes a fragrance.
According to another preferred embodiment, the kit further includes a weft.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description. It is to be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the present invention, are given by way of illustration and not limitation. Many changes and modifications within the scope of the present invention may be made without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such modifications.